fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
In an RP, especially one concerned with action and fighting, rules must be enforced in order to keep the order of the group together. These are the laws of F.G.N for RP that all members are expected to follow. Failure to comply can result in temporary handicaps from RP to a complete ban depending on the offense. The Cardinal Rules These are some of the most important rules that are essential for almost any and all RP. These apply to all RPCs of F.G.N. Breaking these are of the worst offense and failure to follow them can lead to a ban depending on how serious the infraction. #'No Godmodding.' Godmodding is when a person creates something that is essentially perfect, this most commonly refers to the characters they create. An example would be a regular member attempting to make a character with an advanced sage mode and almost unstoppable powers when they were designated a genin and thus shouldn't have said abilities. This rule is easily preventable within this RP, due to the limits we impose from the beginning but it does not make it any less of a failure to RP. #'No Autoing.' Auto is an umbrella term for autoforcing and -hitting alike, both are actions that leave no chance for the affected roleplayer to react against. The whole idea of RP with writing is that everything that we perform or do is an attempt to do so, and in fighting specifically using that same reasoning and logic to try and best each other. This completely goes against the point of RP and interacting with other characters, and is a failure to correctly RP. #'No Metagaming.' Metagaming is when someone uses knowledge that their character shouldn't know and letting that affect the outcome of their choices. In example, if two people were fighting. Person A is an Uchiha and Person B is a Sarutobi, Person B's character is not aware that this other character is an Uchiha. However, he knows who the character is IC, and then uses that information to look away from the character's eyes at all times without using any real reasoning. This is a failure to RP to your character's standards, and because of the effects it can have in RP it is considered a Cardinal Rule. #'Do not create drama.' One of the biggest killers of RP is drama, a lot of it has caused most of our community to cut itself off from each other and avoid new people just simply because of their inability to RP decently. If you intentionally cause OOC problems for this group or other RPs outside of F.G.N there will be severe punishments for them. It is rude and an honestly hurtful thing to do not to just those people you make suffer, but the community overall because of the ripple effect it will have. Zones Zones of RP are a recent addition in the grand scheme of RP and apply primarily to imvu chat rooms. They are brought up in a cheap attempt to prevent killing and murdering of the chat room's visitors from outside sources. This does not apply for any of F.G.N's rooms nor to any of its members. While this does leave a lot of people unprotected and open to some of the more malevolent, every action does not come without its consequence. Laws of society still take place in character, and just because zones are down does not mean that our community and members are ripe for pillaging either. Dungeonmaster In a roleplay with a story, an additional role is needed that is separate and distinct from a regular member. This is the purpose of the Dungeonmaster or DM for short. This role has ultimate power of everything in the RP's setting and story being able to control any and everything. However, with that same power comes a great deal of responsibility, DMs have to constantly do missions and help with the storyline and so on while maintaining sincerity. WIth this also comes a completely different mindset outside of RP which can make it a troubling experience for those wanting to become one. Currently, there is only on DM which is the leader of the RP: Dio.